1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission method and reception method for transmitting the content by using Internet Protocol (IP) packets through broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Moving Picture Experts Group media transport (MMT) scheme (refer to NPTL 1) is a multiplexing scheme for multiplexing and packetizing content such as video and audio and for transmitting the content through one or more transfer channels such as broadcast and broadband. When the MMT scheme is applied to broadcasting systems, reference clock information on a transmission side is transmitted to a reception side, and a reception apparatus generates a system clock in the reception apparatus based on the reference clock information.